Step 2
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Fiyero celebrates his 3rd expulsion with his regular routine. One-shot, pre Fiyero's arrival to Shiz. Musical-verse. A little thing for Julia-Caesar.


**Step 2**

**DISCLAIMER: Fiyero is not mine. Fiyero's hair is not Julia-Caesar's (much to her dismay). **

**AN. So, how this happened... um about a month ago, my FF BFF Julia-Caesar was sad. Like, really sad. And because we live on opposite sides of the world, I couldn't do what I would for any of my other friends and give them a hug and have a big D&M. And I didn't like that I couldn't really do anything. So, I asked her what I COULD do. **

**And for those of you that read "Taking Chances" Julia is kind of... in love with Fiyero's hair and the idea of touching it. So, she requested a "Juliyero" fic, where she got to touch his hair. This is the best I could do, but probably not what she expected when she asked for it. **

**But she seems to like it because she's been asking me for the past month to upload it here. And because I'm still writing my next Fiyeraba fic "One Night with the King" (I'm getting there, guys. Chapter 22 of maybe 27. So, hopefully I'll finish it soon) I agreed. **

Fiyero Tiggular, the scandalacious Vinkus prince, didn't feel the stares of everyone's eyes on him as he entered _The__Flowers__Wild_; a popular nightlife hangout for students of the Vinkus University, which, until morning at least, Fiyero still was. He was more than used to attracting the awed and envious stares of his fellow students.

He'd lasted exactly three months, one week and six days at Vinkus University- his third school. This was nine days less than he'd lasted at the University of Oz (his first school), but one month longer than he had at Central Emerald College , the second school his parents had enrolled him in.

This particular expulsion was not so much an expulsion, but the Headmaster firmly requesting he leave and find another school, as was neither passing or attending any classes. Despite Fiyero being the prince, his parents had had no choice but to agree.

Fiyero's father, the King, had already sent Fiyero a letter with the customary "I'm disappointed in you… future king…. Responsibilities to the kingdom…." Nothing Fiyero hadn't heard before.

Although as he'd read it, he'd mused that it was a nice change not to have the usual pages reprimanding him for sleeping with the Headmaster's daughter (school one); for sleeping with his History teacher (school two); breaking a drainpipe by scaling the wall and damaging school property (also school two, the act being done whilst escaping the room of his history teacher to avoid being discovered by her husband); or turning up to class drunk or hung-over (both schools. Fiyero had learned his lesson now- he simply stopped turning up to class when drunk or hung-over. And people said he couldn't learn).

He had the other customary letter still unopened in his pocket- the letter from his mother telling him which school he would be enrolled in next. As per custom, that letter would remain unopened until midnight and he and his friends would drink to the next school to attempt to educate the scandalacious Fiyero Tiggular.

Fiyero greeted several people as he and a group of boys made their way through the crowds to the bar and sat down. Fiyero expertly scanned the room, looking for the prettiest girl that would be lucky enough to win his attentions and affections… for the present time, at least.

Making his decision, he sculled the drink that was in his hand and got up, heading over to where she was talking with a few girls.

"Good evening, ladies," he greeted them and they broke off their conversation immediately, turning to face him.

Fiyero always found it amusing how they blushed as soon as they realised the Vinkus Prince was actually talking to them.

"Hi, I'm Fiyero," he greeted the girl who had caught his eye, extending his hand.

"Oh, you're Fiyero Tiggular!" she breathed.

He waited a moment for her to introduce herself but she didn't. "And you are?" he asked.

"Julia," the girl replied, finally taking his offered hand. "We- um… I think you're in my English literature class."

Fiyero wouldn't know, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been in that class, so he merely nodded politely.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked and she nodded faintly.

Fiyero led her onto the dance floor. This was always step one of the evening, find the prettiest girl in the room and give her a whirl.

Step two was also very simple. A few sweet words, some charming smiles and a few promises he never intended to keep.

It was all going according to plan. Julia's arms were wrapped around his neck as they danced and she was running her fingers through his hair. Most girls Fiyero danced with had this same fascination with Fiyero's hair and touching it.

Fiyero could understand that- his hair was perfect, as was the rest of him, so he didn't mind. He found it amusing, more so when he was drunk, but amusing nonetheless. He danced all night with Julia, buying her drinks and nodding in agreement as she moaned sympathetically about how awful it was that he was being expelled before they'd gotten to know one another, and did he really need to do work anyway when he was going to be king? What king needed a college degree?

It was almost midnight when his friends caught his eye, holding up a bottle of champagne they'd swiped from the bar for the toast to Fiyero's new school. He nodded, holding up a finger to signify he'd be there in a moment, and then turned to Julia.

"I've got to go," he told her. "But thank you for a swankified night."

He kissed her hand politely and supressed a smile as she blushed again.

"Good night," she replied and Fiyero left her with a final dazzling smile to find his friends.

When he found his friends, and they'd all been poured a glass of champagne, Fiyero removed the letter from his mother.

"Should I open it? No one wants to wager where I'm being sent?" he asked with a grin.

One of his friends snorted. "Get a move on, Tiggular."

Fiyero opened the envelope and skimmed the brief letter, his face unable to hide his surprise.

"I'm going to Shiz," he announced.

A friend laughed, and raised his glass. "Well, gents- a toast to Fiyero Tiggular and Shiz. May you always remember your duty to corrupt your fellow students!"

As they toasted and drank, Fiyero mused over his mother's letter a final time.

"Shiz…" he said thoughtfully, and then shrugged.

Shiz it was. He wasn't going to waste any more energy thinking about it, that was for idiots. He was leaving tomorrow, and the champagne bottle was still half full. Besides, he could always sleep in the carriage.


End file.
